barbielintdfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript: Plethora of Puppies
(Opening Theme) --There was a big disco ball and the backround is all black-- Skipper: Mmm, Nikki's blog said these were the next big thing huh? --Then the big disco ball turned out to be a pair of earings of Barbie-- Skipper: I don't know. Barbie: I think they look amaze! Chelsea (from downstairs): Barbie! Barbie! You gotta come down! Taffy's puppies are coming! Barbie: Huh! We need a vet! Skipper: Weren't you a vet? Barbie: Right! I'm gonna need my medical bag. --Then Barbie and Skipper went to Barbie's closet looking for her medical bag-- Barbie: Let's see, Austonaut, Gymnist, V-reporter... Chelsea: Barbie hurry! --Barbie's still looking for it. Skipper fell asleep on the chair while holding a cellphone-- Barbie: Chef, Scooba diver, Ballerina, Vet! Vet! --Then Skipper was awakened by Barbie's shout and dropped her phone. Barbie wore the vet outfit and went down the stairs hurrily. Barbie found out it was a delievery from a package not from Taffy's belly-- Delievry Guy: Delievery for 1959 Malibu Way? Barbie: Wha? --Stacie and Chelsea pulled and pushed the heavy loaded package and when they opened it, a puppy came out and everybody looked at Taffy and smiled-- Taffy (on couch): You know me and an online sale, I couldn't pass it up. Puppy: Roof! --Barbie was holding the puppy-- Barbie: Aaw! He's darling! --And another one came out from the box-- Puppy: Arf! --Skipoper grabbed the puppy-- Skipper: So cute! --and another one came out and Chelsea grabbed it and then another one Stacie grabbed it and then a whole lot of puppies came out from the box-- Taffy (on couch): They were price to move. Ken: Hey guys! Eeee! Puppies! --Then Ken fainted-- Skipper: Ken's gone cutetonic. Ken (on couch): I suffer from hiper cuteness sensetivity disorder, when ever I'm in close proxemity to anything adorable,I well faint. (laughs) Ah, it's quite common. Barbie: What are gonna do with all of these puppies? Chelsea: Teach them tricks! Skipper: Walk them! Stacie: Teach'em to swim! Chelsea: Potty train them! Barbie: (sniffs) Better move that to the top of the list. Ken: Eeee! Puppies! --Ken was going in the kitchen then he stopped at the door andfaints again and this time he fainted to the left then to the right and fell down because there's a wall in his left and the right-- --Then Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea tried to train them but they didn't move but when they saw Blissa they were chasing her through the training course and Stacie was dragged by the puppies and Barbie was in the kitchen putting newspapers on the floor to make there restroom and two of the puppies were playing in the living room on the coffee table and blissa pressed the button of the table to flip the table and the two puppies were inside the coffee table and the puppies chased again Blissa and one of the puppies were playing a beach ball and Blissa popped it and Skipper was walking by the JKitchen and saw all the newspapers filled with poo and there was only one puppy sleeping on the table and there was a button beside Skipper on the wall to make the floor flip and all the newspapers was gone and one of the puppies was playing in the piano and Blissa removed the stick on the piano that suppose to keep the lid open and the puppy was in the piano-- Blissa(on couch): It's not being mean, it's building character. --And one of the puppies chewed Barbie's shoe and Skipper was walking by and Barbie was holding one of the puppies-- Barbie: Cute sweater Skip! It's that Cashmeire? Skipper: What sweater? Ugh! I'm covered in dog hair! --And Skipper shaked so the dog hair will be gone then Stacie and Chelsea went to Barbie bringing their shoes-- Stacie: All our shoes are chewed! Chelsea: These aren't to chewed. -- Then Chelsea's flower on her shoe fell off-- Barbie: Guys, I love these pooches as much as you do, (then Barbie dropped the puppy) but we can't keep living like this! Ken: How about putting them for adoption to qualified owners on- --Ken looked down to the puppies-- Ken: Ah! So cute! --And he fainted again-- Ryan: Hey! Barbie! I had this great idea for this Rock Balla Jazz-Aaah! --Then some of the puppies jumped to Ryan's chest-- Barbie: Hey! They look good on you! Care to adopt one? Ryan: There's no way I'm going to...th-they do? I'll take the rest of'em --Then all the puppies rushed to Ryan-- Ryan: Whoa! --All the puppies are at the Ryan Mansion-- Ryan: This could not get any less cool... --Then one of the puppies jumped to Ryan's jacuzzi-- Ryan: Ah! C'mon!